Fantastica Mania 2011
|date_aired = |attendance = 1,800 (January 22) 2,005 (January 23) |venue = Korakuen Hall |city = Tokyo, Japan |liveevent = y |lastevent = Reyes del Aire (2011) Wrestle Kingdom V in Tokyo Dome |nextevent = Pequeños Reyes del Aire (2011) |event = Fantastica Mania |lastevent2 = First |nextevent2 = Fantastica Mania 2012'' }} Fantastica Mania 2011 was the name of two professional wrestling major shows produced that took place on January 22 and January 23, 2011 in Korakuen Hall in Tokyo, Japan. The event was the first ever co-promoted events between Japanese New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and the Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and features matches with wrestlers from both promotions and both NJPW and CMLL championships being defended. On the first night NJPW wrestler Ryusuke Taguchi defeated Máscara Dorada to win the CMLL World Welterweight Championship, marking the first time that a NJPW wrestler had won that particular title. Night one also saw NJPW representatives successfully defend the CMLL World Middleweight Championship and the IWGP Tag Team Championship against CMLL challengers. On night two La Sombra, Máscara Dorada and La Mascara successfully defended the CMLL World Trios Championship on the undercard while Apollo 55 (Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi) defeated Golden☆Lovers (Kota Ibushi and Kenny Omega) bringing the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship back to the promotion after being held by the DDT team since October 2010. Also on night two Tiger Mask defeated longtime rival Tomohiro Ishii in a Lucha de Apuestas, forcing Ishii to have his hair shaved off. Background Each of the events featured six professional wrestling matches, some with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines while other matches were the first time some wrestlers faced off. The Fantastica Mania events was the result of several years of co-operation between New Japan Pro Wrestling and Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, which had seen both companies exchange wrestlers for various events. Fantastica Mania January 22, 2011 |match1=Taichi defeated Máximo |stip1=Singles match |time1=12:39 |match2=Ryusuke Taguchi defeated Máscara Dorada © – two falls to one |stip2=Two out of three falls match for the CMLL World Welterweight Championship |time2=11:20 |match3=Jushin Thunder Liger © defeated La Sombra – two falls to one |stip3=Two out of three falls match for the CMLL World Middleweight Championship |time3=16:28 |match4=''Bad Intentions'' (Karl Anderson and Giant Bernard) © defeated Atlantis and Okumura |stip4=Tag Team match for the IWGP Tag Team Championship |time4=13:06 |match5=Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Tomohiro Ishii defeated La Máscara and Tiger Mask |stip5=Tag Team match |time5=10:06 |match6=Shinsuke Nakamura, Tetsuya Naito and Averno defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi, Prince Devitt and Místico |stip6="Black Cat Memorial Match" Six-man tag team match |time6=14:33 }} Fantastica Mania January 23, 2011 |match1=Jado and Gedo defeated Danshoku Dino and Máximo |stip1=Tag Team match |time1=10:39 |match2=''Bad Intentions'' (Karl Anderson and Giant Bernard) and Jushin Thunder Liger defeated Atlantis, Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Taichi |stip2=Six-man tag team match |time2=11:08 |match3=''La Generacion Dorada'' (La Sombra, Máscara Dorada and La Máscara) © defeated La Ola Amarilla (Yujiro Takahashi, Tetsuya Naito and Okumura) |stip3=Two out of three falls six-man tag team match for the CMLL World Trios Championship |time3=24:27 |match4=Tiger Mask defeated Tomohiro Ishii |stip4=''Lucha de Apuestas'', mask vs. hair match |time4=12:16 |match5=Místico defeated Averno – two falls to one |stip5=Two out of three falls match |time5=16:50 |match6=Apollo 55 (Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi) defeated Golden☆Lovers (Kota Ibushi and Kenny Omega) © |stip6=Tag Team match for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship |time6=16:32 }} References Category:Fantastica Mania Category:Puroresu Category:Events Category:NJPW Events